Satscher, Vojana/Professional History
Biomechanoid Dreams (USS Independence – A) *Her first mission was not grandiose one, but arrival was… ...barely packed after celebration Vojana was picked by USS Hammond, transferred to failing USS Cerebus outside the 3A9 system, where from was shuttled to USS Independence-A, what allowed her to see a construction Biomechanoid was created and at the same time be honestly frightened by its power, and to take a good look of a ship she was assigned to. Despite the fact that she knew everything about the ship, Vojana was still bewitched by its beauty. ...after just a nap Vojana reported to Bridge just to be greeted by a Chalnoth who was sitting, of her hight, who greeted her with offer to walk the space... he waved that away, but Vojana could not dismissed a possibility he could do that. Despite showing her his nice, and in most occasions gentle side, Vojana always somewhat feared a big brute. ...after a brief visit of Sickbay Vojana was sent on (as she considered it madness of) an away mission to approach Biomechanoid with B'Sara Cavann child able to communicate with it – which ended wrong, but everybody survived, barely... ...it was her first real test – while saving the rest of away mission team David Cody stayed trapped inside what was thought to be some kind of dyson sphere the mechanoid was constructing, and was forced to blow himself out to avoid the sphere’s collapse, ended up spacewalking without a suit for several seconds before the Independence beamed him directly to Sickbay where Vojana spent 2 months repairing his muscles before getting Doctor Toni Turner to help her with reapplying new skin. Years later Vojana is still proud of that accomplishment. Bull's Run (USS Independence – A) *Started with surprise wake-up of Shannon Riley, mass of unexplained injuries all over the ship, being overall quite uninteresting search for another Starfleet vessel - USS Benjamin Franklin until... ...they suddenly passed through the wormhole and... ...the disappearance of few members of crew, notably - Admiral Anassasi! ...during that mission Vojana had her first case of strange sleeping occurrence, she who never sleep more then 5 – 8 hours was asleep for more than 20 despite the Red Alert sounding all over the ship! ...as a member of away mission experienced a number of what seemed like “visions”, and saw her Captain, Admiral Anassasi in position where she offered her life for a crew, after what understood why everyone revered the woman. Independence-A Promotion Ceremony 238408.07 *Upon return the crew was engaged in promotion ceremony where they were “ordered” to attend as their famous comic book character, which turned into a “ceremony from Hell”, or how some rather call it “Twilight Zone” ceremony. ...Vojana choose Raven, character with morbid past and origins, a half-breed daughter of a human mother named Arella and a interdimensional demon Trigon …Vojana was promoted into Lieutenant Junior Grade, and was hiding in background when…"HEROES OF METROPOLIS WE COME FOR YOU!!!" …strange external power granted them all the powers of their characters and made them fight their mortal enemies. …for Vojana who never had a chance to experience any kind of mental powers was overwhelmed by full scale of powers her character possessed, what caused a great distress on her …her brief visit to infirmary ended in her first encounter with Kelrod, who actually took her to her quarters causing a lot of stress/pain/love/surprise... for Vojana in time to come! USS Euphrates (USS Independence – A) *Stardate 238409.17: The crew of the USS Independence investigate the disappearance of the USS Euphrates in Sector 301; an area known to have been a T'Lithian staging area in their preparation to assault the Federation. ...Vojana was required to spend 10 minutes alone in Holodeck to be allowed back in active duty, what took her a bit longer than planned, and when finally made it... ...on her way to the shift got stuck in turbolift, unable to reach a shaft (due to her height), until accidentally Mr. Storos saved her and both later met a group led by FO Riley. ... during this eventful mission the Independence took minor casualties, losing sixteen crew members and recording one MIA, believed to be dead: Gunnery Sergeant Highway. ...during a short leave Vojana went for a horse ride with Allen Cruise and Marcus Dickens where a few bits overbalanced between the two on Marcus’s side ...nice day in Holodeck was cut by a message Vojana received from home: =/\=Honey, it’s me, daddy. I don’t know can you see me or just hear, you know I was never good with this. I need you to come home, and fast. You know your mom, how stubborn she can be. Two days ago harvester fork hit her. Our three doctors have each different opinion what is to be done, and she dismissed them all. You are the only doctor in Galaxy who can operate on her now. Come home, baby, please. End of message.=/\= FTU Convoy and Gorn Eggs (USS Ronin) *After the most stressful visit home, enforced on her by her parents (her mother got injured and refused any other doctor to operate her damaged hip), Vojana arrived to DS17, just to be informed that she’s not going “home” to Independence, but is going to serve aboard Ronin for next few months while catching her ship. ... the USS Ronin, on a routine examination of monitoring buoys along the Gorn treaty line, ran into two issues: A distress beacon on low power, and a FTU convoy under attack by Gorn. ... as the crew works to come to some peaceful, or at least non-violent, solution, another alien race has been detected, and is suspected of instigating the FTU and Gorn into a war ...after some playing with good equipment Vojana managed to extrapolate how babies from fertilised Gorn eggs would look exposing the evil scheme of the unidentified hostile aliens, allowing for the conflict to be resolved peacefully The Galactic Barrier - Wheeler Colony (USS Independence – A) *After happy return to her beloved Indy, Vojana spent just a few resting hours onboard when was ordered to get prepared for a kind of diplomatic mission ...since the crew of the Independence deposed a quasi-dictator and placed his chief advisor, a man by the name of Tully Andromeda, in control of the city of Wheeler, representatives from 3 ships were invited for a celebration ...while they were on a tour of the Capital, sudden bright light brought to their attention that all 3 ships are gone, almost without trace – at least for colonies old equipment ...while the group on planet got a ship and started investigation crews on 3 ships went through interesting times protecting an alien who in the end progressed to a higher state of existence opening portal for ships to get back ...Vojana got back to ship finding two bad news’s – Marcus was injured during mission at Galactic Barrier, and she is relieved of Chief position ...at the moment reasons why she’s downgraded were not known – in anger, as she later explained it to her colleague and trusted nurse Wittburn, a moment of madness, readings she made on Marcus Dickens, which could be harmful for him – she transferred to data PaDD-s and completely erased from Independence’s Medical logs ...after she confronted Marcus Dickens with her findings he explained her about Kelrod, she did even more unthinkable and erased all backup logs of files in question – she loved him and couldn’t accept to lose him... but soon it almost happened ...during briefing reason of her turning department over to Dr. Calhan became apparent – she was transferred to USS Tiger under command of Commander Sidney Riley, fortunately with a big part of a crew she served with on both USS Independence - A and USS Ronin, among them her beloved Marcus Dickens (Don't Fear) The Reapers (USS Tiger) *New ship was much more then it seemed on a first glance, and just a few changes turned it into a great place, but mission just wasn’t right for getting ship better... ...upon arrival a number of small failures left our Big Cat exposed, what resulted in big problems later ...first task was protection of Constellation citizens from cargo vessels under attack – after returning them to Klakkr's Drift we returned to respond to a distress call from the mysterious frigate ...followed all protocols we got under the siege by Reapers onboard our own ship forced to overtake it slowly deck by deck ...unexpected help from Avora network - semi-sentient Reaper devices, brought leverage to our side what seemingly angered reaper’s bosses, and they just phased from our universe ...Big Cat got heavily damaged, and we lost at least 18 people in a struggle (mostly security officers), what brought crew in very low esteem on our way back to DS 17 for repairs XB3 - Ioosi (USS Tiger) *Shore leave was more than short – unexpectedly short for a ship and crew , new people didn’t even had a chance to unpack in their quarters when we were sent on a rescue mission to locate and bring home science team lost 15 years ago ...mission started fine – at least it should’ve been easy one, go there, infiltrate, find our people and retrieve all remnants of Starfleet technology, since inhabitants, Ioosi are at pre-industrial tech levels ...we didn’t get far when first stopped by USS Hammond, escort ship arrived to pick Marcus Dickens, due to top secret investigation – despite all his efforts to calm Vojana it broke her heart... and not just heart ... just to be heavily damaged in series of strange and maddening occurrences what forced Commander Riley to return ship back to Deep Space 17 Crime and Punishment *on the way back to base, after she took care of all serious patients, Vojana presented her Captain with proof of her crime, forcing Riley to confine her to quarters. *upon arrival to Deep Space 17, Vojana was transferred to secured quarters onboard until the time Starfleet decide on her destiny hopingly leaving punishment to her Captain *As it goes with a crime comes the punishment. But it was not nearly as bad as could be: 238511.10 Riley: An official note will be attached to your medical license about your behavior, a sort of addendum to the paperwork. It will haunt you for the rest of your career. On top of that you are to have an impartial observer who will inspect all of your work and records. While you will still retain the position of CMO on my vessel you will submit all reports, documentation, labs and official business to said impartial observer for a period of time to be determined by myself. You are never to attend a patient alone and I will be assigning a nurse to shadow you at all times and document any discrepancies in procedure. He or she will report to your impartial observer. I am assigning Counselor Salen to be your impartial observer and Ensign Wittburn to be your shadow. You will be reduced in rank from Lieutenant to Lieutenant JG according to protocol until such time as we determine you can be trusted and this incident goes in your official record. The Viral Dance (USS Tiger) *Some things are best left unexplained. *Some stories are best left untold. *This is one of those - Fare Well Tiger! Stay resolute! Zero (USS Discovery - B) *Arrival to Discovery was if nothing then “interesting“. Instead of firm handshake from the Captain and a kind hello from the rest of the crew, she was greeted by Hudson and Hannibal... but after all, crew was on a shore leave on beautiful Risa. ...shore leave got cut short when a message was received... ...a message which with it's opening triggered yellow alert and was pointing to frightening fact that Zero, a serial killer has escaped from his prison. Zero is a shape shifter similar to the founders. But he can completely assume a person's form. None of means used to detect a Founder works on him... ...after long and tedious hunt, as both hunters and pray, Captain Waltas despite his bad condition decided to play a bite for Monster and brave Crew of Discovery managed to catch zero and put him in safe place far away from everyone and anyone... ...When returned to her quarters and wanted to talk to her beloved found out he’s gone from Tiger, AGAIN! ...it took her long time to find him and this time decided that her love is more important than career... so resigned StarFleet to join Marcus... |}